Somthing is not right
by Beckah-lynn
Summary: Bella and her bestfirends Jessica and Angela go to the carnival with their boyfirends. Mike Tyler and Ben. Jacob and Lauren show up. Somthing happens, and only a few survive. And others...read to find out.
1. Morning

**Renee and Charlie are still together, and Bella lived in Forks her whole life. The Cullens do not go to school there yet. Angela, Bella, and Jessica would be the most popular girls in school. They are cheerleaders, Jacob (human) goes to school with them, but he is dating Lauren. Jessica is dating Tyler. Bella is dating Mike (Even though I hate Mike.), and Angela is dating Ben.**

**Mike, Ben, Tyler, and Jacob play football. Bella, Angela and Jessica are cheerleaders. Lauren is a wannabe and she is extremely jealous of Bella. What happens when they go to the carnival, and disaster strikes? Who are the strangers that are not affected? Read to learn more.**

**Ok, how do we know if Stephanie Meyer really owns Twilight? I mean we just assume that right? Well maybe I own twilight. Oh who am I to say that, if I did own twilight then I would be publishing these stories and instead of letting you people read them. So no I do not own Twilight, or Edward, or Emmett, or even Jasper. I'm such a disappointment.**

**The story is mostly from Bella's POV for now.**

_I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
oh.oh,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you never gonna break me,  
sticks and stone are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh_

That would be the sound that woke me up this morning, and almost every other morning this summer, Jessica. Why she would ever choose to get up this early. The girl is crazy, but she has been my best friend ever since second grade. That was the year she saved me and Angela from Mike and Ben. They were throwing popsicles at us.

Angela, and been best friends for longer than we can remember. Our parents were all friends when they went to school, so naturally we would be to. Angela was a lot like me quiet, shy, and she liked to sleep in until at least nine.

Jessica was the opposite, loud, crazy, and I don't think she ever went to sleep. I loved them both they had always been there for me. I decided I should look at the message she sent me before she went crazy.

_**Bella, OMG GW**_

Well guess what, I wonder. You could never tell with her, because the littlest things amazed her.

_**Omg wat? **_

I sent the message, and I heard a quiet knocking on my door.

"Bella, sweetheart don't forget cheerleading practice starts today." Oh that's right cheerleading starts one week before school. Dang that means school starts in a week. Well I guess I would have got up early today without Jess's help.

_I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
oh.oh,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you never gonna break me,  
sticks and stone are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh_

I opened my phone

_**The carnival is in town, and we all should go! I think it would be fun, plus Tyler and the guys really want us to go. :) **_

The guys when she says the guys I assume she also means Ben and Mike. I decided I should text Angela and see if she wanted to go with us. Then I would get ready for practice.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

This message was from Jacob. He used to be one of my best friends, but something happened when I started dating Mike. He started dating Lauren, and turned into a total jerk. I still talk to him some, but not about much. His girlfriend Lauren is super annoying, and jealous of Angela Jessica and me. I opened my phone and looked at the message.

_**Hey! U going 2 da carnival?**_

No, I couldn't tell him I was going because then his girlfriend would have to come, and she is so annoying.

_**IDK**_

I hit send and continued getting ready. I put my hair in a sloppy bun, and put on my black cheer shorts, and a pink 'I love my crazy friends' tank top. Then decided to text Angela.

_**Have u left for practice yet, & r u going 2 the carnival??**_

I sent the message and went downstairs to find my shoes.

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

I walked over and answered my phone.

_**I'm there now. R u comin? & I am goin tonite.**_

Then I replied and told her I was leaving and going tonight. I went in the kitchen and ate a half of a breakfast bar. I could never eat much in the morning, and my mom always freaked out about it. Oh well.

_I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
oh.oh,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you never gonna break me,  
sticks and stone are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh_

_**R u going or wat? Have u left for practice yet.**_

I was walking to the car when I got the message, mom was getting annoyed that I was going so slow, but I always had to be slow. I wasn't what you would call graceful even though I could do just about any stunt in cheerleading now without killing myself. I got in the car and replied to Jessica. That was something I could not and would not try doing, texting and walking. That would be disaster waiting to happen.

_**I am going tonite, and I just left.**_

I only lived about 5 minutes away from the school, but mom always insisted on me getting there like an hour early. It annoyed the heck out of me, but what could I do. I decided to text Mike so he would be there when I got there. Football practice started this week to.

_**Hey, u at da school yet?**_

As I hit send we pulled in the parking lot. I got out of the car, and waved to my mom. I threw my phone in my bag and went to find Angela.

_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)_

You would figure he would reply right when I threw my phone in my bag. I stopped on the sidewalk, and pulled it out, and then in a hurry I started walking again. Well you would figure I can't walk in text. I heard Angela scream my name, and then I saw the ground rapidly approaching my face.

**should i continue? or quit. review please.**


	2. vanish

Two big arms reached out and grabbed me, saving my face from a massive nose bleed

Two big arms reached out and grabbed me, saving my face from a massive nose bleed.

"Thanks." I managed to say still trying to breathe.

"No, problem Bells." I instantly realized who saved me it was Jake; he was the only guy that was allowed to call me Bells. He had a tight grip on me. Even after I stood up and had steadied myself, he still hadn't let got.

"Uhh, Jake, I can stand you can let go of me now." He blushed, but he pulled away. Well, not before Lauren saw us.

She ran full speed toward us her fake boobs bouncing up and down almost hitting her in the face. You could see her dark roots coming through her fake hair when the sun hit it. She ran up grabbed me by my hair and screamed in my face. Half of what was coming out of her mouth was not coherent.

"You stupid little boy friend stealing brat. If I ever find you with him again I will burn you, and make sure you die a slow painful death, you got that you…" she stopped and screamed. Jessica was holding her by the neck ready to throw her at the next words out of her mouth.

"Do not say a word. If you ever say or talk to her like that again, I will personally make sure high school is a living…" She to was cut off by someone.

"Jess, no need to threaten with such language. She is scared enough just put her down, and let's go. She just jealous that everything we have is real, and all she can do is wish." Angela said before linking arms with me and walking towards the gym. My phone rang again as we were walking, and I remembered, but I didn't answer it until I was safely sitting in the gym. I figured Mike would have sent me like 10 messages by now, because it took me so long to reply.

**No, I just left da house. B there n 2 minutes. Don't kill ur self hun.**

Aww yes he is just so sweet. "Bella, what was that with you and Jake out there?" Angela whispered, just to make sure no one around could hear.

"I don't know, he like wouldn't let go of me. It was weird." That was the best possible answer I could come up with.

"Well it's a good thing Mike wasn't around to see." Jess said from over by the mirror. We stared at her confused.

"Uh, why?" Angela finally asked breaking the silence.

"Well, Jake probably wouldn't be able to walk right now." She smiled and went back to putting her hair up.

"You really think Mike could take him? I mean Jake's a pretty big guy." I asked.

"Anyone can take Jake, he is such a wimp, I mean he is too scared to break up with Lauren. I mean why else would he ever date her?" Jess replied, and she sounded very sure of herself.

Then we heard a loud scream and a locker slam shut. "Aww, crap! Why she gotta follow us everywhere?" Jessica said as Lauren stormed around the corner.

"What the heck did you say about Jake?" she screamed, her nasally voice sending shivers through me. Her face was red, and if this was a cartoon there would be steam coming out her ears.

"That he doesn't like you, I mean how he could?" Jessica replied smugly smiling. Then Lauren shot death glares at me,

"You stay away from him, he loves me and he would never want someone hideous and fake like you!" she screamed walking toward me.

"Back off Lauren, and get a life!" Angela said standing up in front of me.

Lauren went to grab for Angela, when she screamed. Once again Jess had grabbed her by the back of the neck and was ready to throw her.

I heard a whistle. And Jessica dropped Lauren. Our coach walked in the room "Stanly, Weber, Swan, and Mallory! What are you doing?" we all stared no one answered, "I saw a fight I believe. You know what happens when we have a fight." If you get caught fighting you have to miss the next week of practice.

"But, coach." Jessica whined, "You need Angela Bella and me."

"No, you don't make the team, and since you will be missing a practice before the first game, you'll be sitting out at the game. So ill see you next Monday." She waved and walked out of the locker room.

"Thanks a lot Lauren!" we all screamed together.

"Hey it's not my fault, its all Bella's." We stood up and walked outside. Mikes practice didn't start for another ten minutes so I went to look for him.

I found him standing outside the gym. I ran, carefully and slowly towards him. When I got there he grabbed me in a hug, and we sat like that for few minutes. He was so warm, and he axe body spray smelled so good. The best smell ever, I believe. "Babe, where have you been? I sent you like 600 messages."

I don't remember getting any messages, maybe my phone was on silent. "Umm, sorry I was in the locker room, maybe I didn't hear my phone." I opened my bag to look for my phone. "That's weird, my phone isn't in here. Crap, I lost it, moms gonna kill me."

"Its ok, she won't be that mad. So are you going to the carnival tonight?"

"Yes."

"Great, well I am going to practice see you later, hun." He kissed me, yelled "luv ya" then ran over to Ben.

Now great where is my phone, I have to call my mom to get home. I walked around the parking lot; it was a sunny day, unusual for Forks. In the distance you could see a storm coming. I couldn't find Jessica or Angela anywhere so it looked like I was walking home, lovely.

I looked around one more time before I started walking, it was a really nice day I guess it wouldn't be too bad walking home after all. The warm air felt nice for once. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking, and I hit something, hard. "Owww." I said trying to regain my balance. I saw someone start to move but when I finally had clear vision they were gone. It was almost like they had vanished, weird. Now I wasn't so sure I really wanted to walk home anymore.

Then I was hit with a raindrop, ok now I'm positive I am not walking home. Guess I just have to wait for Mike to finish practice so he can take me home.


	3. Perfect faces

**Well you have waited long enough for this semi ok story. So here you go.**

I had been walking around the parking lot for what had seemed like hours, when I heard someone yelling.

"Oh, Bella." The nasally voice yelled. I would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice that sent young children running in terror, stopped beating hearts, and made boys our age jump off bridges.

"Lauren," I said cringing just at the sight of her and all her fakeness "what do you want?"

She smiled and for the first time I noticed she was actually missing a tooth. "Well, I wonder how tough little Bella will be when she doesn't have her big bad friends here." She took a step closer just to make sure that none of my friends really were around.

"Excuse me." I asked, did she really think there was any way possible that she could scare me at all? She could never. Looking at her standing here with her hands on her hip trying to be intimidating made me want to laugh. "Do you really think you could do anything to me? Do honestly think you could scare me? You know you don't even want to try." I kept my voice level willing myself to not to scream. I saw a small group of people not to far off and I didn't want to draw any attention to out little argument.

Her face fell to a look of shock. I am sure she was upset that I wasn't running to find Jessica to protect me. "Oh _puh-lease_, don't even stand her and try and sound like you something, because without your friends you truly are a nothing!" she screamed. The small group of people turned to look at the commotion, well so much for not drawing attention.

I was going to respond, but I saw her lunge at me. I tensed not because I was scared but I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. The hand moved quickly and I heard a loud voice.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size?" the loud musical voice warned. I turned to see a big grizzly like figure behind. He defiantly wasn't Lauren size, no much, much bigger.

"Who are you to be telling me what to do?" she tried to yell, but her voice came out more like a squeak. I saw her taking steps back slowly still trying to seem like she was willing to fight, but her eyes gave her away. They were frozen wide in horror.

"I'm pretty sure you know you don't want to mess with me." He smiled she looked around and slowly walked away.

She looked back at me once more. "See Bella, I told you without people around you were a nothing" she taunted before leaving.

I could feel heat flushing my face, because I wasn't sure what to say to the stranger, "well umm thanks." I managed to mumble. Hoping that was all I would I have to say I quickly turned to walk toward the football field, but stumbled over his feet.

"Whoa," he said catching. "You alright?" I said trying to hide a laugh.

My cheeks flushed more if it was possibly, "Yeah fine," I answered looking at him for the first time. His face was God-like and child-like at the same time. Perfect almost, under his honey gold eyes were purple bruises. It looked like he hadn't slept in years. I looked down and caught me staring, and as always my face flushed a bright tomato red.

"Hmm, you seem to be that color quit often, is it natural?" he laughed, and all it did was cause me to turn even more red, "I'm Emmett." He said smiling, but his smiling was cutoff, by the calling of his name.

"Emmett, over here now," the voice alone was perfect like bells ringing, but the creature walking towards us was unimaginably beautiful. "We are leaving now." She gave me a glare of what seemed like pure hate then grabbed Emmett's hand and walked away.

I wonder what I had done to make her already seem to hate me so much, and who were the mysteriously beautiful people? There were others, but I didn't get to see them.

**Well I know this was a really short chapter, but I enjoyed writing it.**

**Hope you like it to.**

**Please review it or it will be a very long time before you get any more.**

**Thanks so much for reading =]**

**Becka**


	4. Sexy Can I?

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Here is the chapter though.**

**I of course own nothing.**

I still ended up having to walk home, and let me tell you it sucked. It was freezing. Of course I have the kind of luck that when I got home, it was perfectly sunny again. Gosh I hate this place so much sometimes.

Hopefully tonight it wouldn't rain though. I was bored all last week and since next week school will be starting again I am going to need something fun.

"Bella, if you don't hurry then you are going to be late for the carnival tonight." My overly worried mother yelled up the stairs, but honestly how can you be late for a carnival? I put on my new white and brown pumas, I had to wear pumas because they are the only flat shoes I can find, and walked down the steps that a faster than normal pace. Which, ended with me on the floor at the bottom of the steps by my dad's feet.

"Hey dad," I looked up and waved. He didn't look to happy with my clumsiness.

"Walk much?" he asked helping me up, "honestly bells be more careful."

"Yeah I'll try."

"Bella, hurry up. We have to go now." My mom said standing by the door tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mom, just so you know, you can't be late for a carnival." I laughed, but she wasn't very amused. That's Renée for you though. Charlie had rubbed off on her, and she was one of the most serious people you will ever meet. It makes me wonder how things would be if she had left him. She always r told me how when I was born about how she almost walked out on him because she couldn't stand the little town of Forks. Some times I wonder what life would be like if she had left. Don't get me wrong though I am happy she didn't leave because I really like our happy little family we have.

"Bella, are you sure you want to go? It is supposed to rain later tonight." She asked, even though she was serious she was still a very caring person.

"Yeah I want to go, look if you don't want to drive me I can drive myself." Even though I had my license I had nothing to drive, and I couldn't wait until I had enough money for a car.

"Not a chance your going to drive my car." Mom thought since was clumsy I would be a terrible driver.

"Well I think mike said he would pick me up so I'll just call him." I grabbed my phone.

"Hey baby." He answered.

"Hey hun," I wasn't so much into calling guys by those little names, but it seemed to make him a happy, so it wasn't to bad I guess, just a little awkward still. "Do you think you could come pick me up?"

"Sure, I was looking for an excuse to leave now, mom wont stop lecturing on me."

"About what?"

"Dad gave my little cousin the sex talk the other day since his dad died and all. Well mom keeps insisting he never gave me that talk so, yeah that's all I have heard since I got home."

"Aww I am sorry baby." I tried to hide my laughter but it was hard.

"Don't laugh its not funny, and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok, thank you."

"Luv ya babe." He said before hanging up. I was never the first person to say anything about love with him. I don't think we have actually ever said 'I love you' really. It's always 'luv ya' with us.

When we got to carnival Jessica and Eric had already bought there tickets and Jess was extra hyper. That was probably due to the fact that she had three giant Pixy Stixs, and Tyler was holding an extra large cotton candy that was no doubt meant for her.

"whoa, Jess might wanna slow down on the candy." Mike laughed taking her candy away.

"Hey," she screeched "that's mine." She laughed trying to get the candy back from him, but didn't succeed. I love Jess to death, but I hate how big of a flirt she is. She has a perfectly nice boyfriend, but still flirts with any guy she can. Tyler just takes it though, he doesn't think of it as flirting he says. What makes me mad is Mike will flirt right back with her sometimes.

I just stood there and talked to Tyler while they had their little time. When I saw them, well I only knew the one, I believe his name was Emmett. He was gorgeous better than Mike could ever hope to be. Wait no Mike was my boyfriend, I shouldn't think like that.

"Bella, hey." I heard booming voice behind me, I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't seen him approach. I turned around and he was behind me.

"Emmett right," I asked

"yeah, so what brings you out here?"

"Oh , just…" I was cut off by Mike.

"She is here with me," he by this time had his arms around me and had pulled me well closer than ever. He tends to get jealous easily.

"Oh, Emmett this is my boy friend Mike," I didn't want to sound rude by saying that, but I knew if I didn't I would not be able to get mike to shut up about it tonight.

"Hey Mike." He was then joined by the unbelievably gorgeous girl again. "Hey babe," he whispered in her ear. "Oh, and this is…" but she didn't let him finish.

"I am Rosalie, his fiancée." He held up her hand to show us the very expensive looking diamond ring on her finger. "Come on babe everyone is waiting." Her voice was very mesmerizing itself. Before she left she looked at me and the saying if looks could kill went through my mind.

"Dang, she is fine." I heard mike whisper. Then he looked at me like he hadn't even said anything and kissed me. After about five seconds I pulled away, because I knew for a fact when he kissed girls he looked like a total pig. That is something I don't want to look like in front of people.

"Mike you just can't keep your hand off her can ya?" Ben laughed. He walked up holding Angela's hand.

"Ben" Angela chided like a mother would.

"Sorry sweetheart," then as if it was the only way to get her to forgive him hen bent down and kissed her. I had to look away because it felt like I was watching something I shouldn't, "Am I forgiven he asked." Angela just smiled and blushed.

"You say Mike can't keep his hands off Bella?" Jess asked breaking up the sweet moment. Ben just looked at him and laughed awkwardly.

"well come one whose ready to ride the rides my friends?" jess yelled.

"Jessica how much sugar have you had?" Angela asked.

"Umm" she was shaking her head back and forth like she was drunk.

"Lets just say she had about 10 Pixy Stix, and one cotton candy already." Tyler laughed.

"I was soo going to say that," she slapped Tyler on the shoulder like he had done something horribly.

"Yeah hun I don't think you should ride any rides." Angela said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh, you wanna bet. I am gonna to ride all the rides!"

"You guys it will probably help her burn off the energy." I said

"Or make her sick." make laughed.

"Either way Tyler deals with it." Ben added to the end.

"Hey are you calling me an it Ben!" she practically screamed.

Everyone laughed and headed for the first ride. These were the moments in life I loved. Like everything seemed too good to be true. Like if I pinched myself, everything would disappear. Of course I knew that would never happen life had always been this way and it was never gonna change. That was a fact.

After about it an hour we had rode every ride three times. It had just got dark and was starting to get cold. We were sitting around listening to the talent contest they were having. Let me tell you no one in Forks had any talent. I shivered and I felt Mike pull me closer to warm me up. After sitting back and thinking about it I was happy I had him, even though he flirted around a lot. As if he read my mind he lifted my chin up and kissed me, "I love ya." He whispered in my ear.

"Love ya to" I whispered back.

"Oh. . You guys look who is getting on stage." Jessica squealed.

I think everyone look up on stage at the same time because we all burst out laughing. Lauren was getting on stage.

We could not believe the song she picked, Sexy Can I. Then we saw she was going to dance to it. She sucked at cheerleading because she had no rhythm, so we could not wait to see her "dance."

"This should be good." Jessica laughed.

"Don't be mean." Angela always the nice one. When she started singing we couldn't help but laugh. I mean we thought her voice was bad when she talked, but her singing was terrible. I thought I was going to go deaf after about ten seconds.

"You guys, come on lets go up closer." Jessica motioned us forward.

"Now Jess, babe why the heck would we do that" Tyler asked.

"Yeah it sounds bad enough back here," Mike complained.

"No, trust me this will be fun." So we all followed her to the stage. We got up there and people had actually started to leave. Which only made us laugh harder and we defiantly got Laurens attention. Well when she looked we all started to wave.

"Heey, Laurney" Jess waved, after the look on her face none of us could hardly breath we were laughing so hard. When the song got to the chorus again the really started dancing she was shaking her butt and the people that stayed to watch were all covering their eyes.

Then I saw Jake walk by so to annoy Lauren I went to over to talk to him.

"So, Jake, what do you think of you girlfriends little performance?" I asked really trying not to laugh.

"Honestly, I don't think I know her."

"Yeah, I feel bad for you."

"I feel bad for her to; I mean it sounds like someone is dying up there."

"Well, it looks like her song is over so thank goodness. You know if you ever get away from that thing you call a girlfriend, there is always an open seat for you at our table." I smiled, I hope he didn't take that as flirting or anything, but I really wanted our old friendship back.

"and what would make you think I want to be in you little group?"

"Oh please, you know you miss it. Well I will talk to you later Jake." There was no way I would let him have the last word in our conversation.

"Come on babe were gonna ride some more rides before the storm comes." Mike yelled. I ran over and grabbed his hand. We all headed for the zipper - my favorite ride – laughing and joking about Lauren little show. Life was absolutely perfect nothing could ever change that.

This ride always freaked me out, like we would just be flipping up die down so much its crazy. I heard thunder in the distance. A few raindrops hit us, but hey it was Forks a little water like that didn't bother us. Of course once we were at the very top I could see lightning and then it started to poor.

The ride began, we were having blast. As the ride started to go backwards I saw lightening hit close by. I didn't really bother me much until I saw smoke. Then everything was very quick. Everyone began screaming, the guy announced they would end be getting everyone off the ride as quick as possible. Then lightning struck the ride we were on, and all I could think was this is the end.

**Well, are you wanting more?**

**Review and you will get it faster.**

**So come on push the button.**


End file.
